


Sexy Truth or Dare

by pengwinn



Series: Prompt One-Shots [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Kink, Phone Apps, Scheming Best Friend, Smut, Truth or Dare Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengwinn/pseuds/pengwinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy start spending every Tuesday together.</p><p>Kylie starts scheming.</p><p>Cue a tropey truth or dare iPhone app and sexy, smutty times for our favorite Brooklyn Nine Nine pairing ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Jamy gave me the following prompt: 
> 
> I love your fics you're the best Jamy smut writer! I have a prompt for you.. Jake and amy are hanging out at her apartment (cos they're good friends) drinking beer (not drunk at all), when jake finds a dirty truth or dare app on Amy's phone. She says it was an accident she hasn't used it, but it's not like she ever turns down a dare. Jake says he never does either. This turns into a challenge, of whoever turns down a date first loses. Cos they're competitive with each other. So they play the dare version of the app. They end up continuing until they're both naked and felt and seen a lot of each other, until in one dare they get carried away. I will love you forever if you do this! Also, can you make the 1st/2nd dare for amy the one that's like "stretch for 5 minutes completely topless", and have confident!amy the whole time :)
> 
> So I gave it my best shot. It’s not exactly what was asked for…there’s some competitiveness involved, but it’s not a “strip if you don’t do the dare” kind of thing…I think it worked out well considering the context. I hope you like it regardless!
> 
> I looked it up, and this is a real app for iPhone ~ Dirty Game - Hot Truth or Dare ( Sex Edition ). It’s a free app. It has a few different categories; Classic, Icebreaker, Flirt, Romantic, Foreplay and Sex. 
> 
> This fanfic isn’t related to my main story, Jake and Amy Becoming Jake and Amy, nor is it related to the first chapter of this collection, Right. Partners., which was another prompt from a commenter. 
> 
> I’m having fun working with prompts from people, so if you like what you see, and you come up with another prompt you want me to do (tropes are fun!) feel free to comment with a request! I love writing with this fandom, in particular this pairing. They’re so much fun! :)

 

*****

 

 

When Amy breaks up with Teddy, their usual Tuesday night date night leaves a hole in her schedule. The first month or so, she wallows by herself in her apartment with a bottle of red, a carton of ice cream and her Netflix queue. 

 

After six weeks of her moping, Kylie decides enough is enough and forces her to go out. Tuesday night suddenly becomes Girl-Date-Night, where Kylie drags her all over town from bar to bar, club to club, in search of a rebound or new beau. 

 

One Wednesday morning, bleary eyed and half awake, Amy slinks into the precinct to find Jake blankly staring at his computer screen. It’s been a couple weeks since he and Sophia had split, but he’s still looking a bit worse for wear. He clearly hasn’t been sleeping. She knows the feeling.

 

 His eyes light up a bit as he sees her and her stomach twists. “Hey, Santiago. Long night?”

 

She laughs. “Yeah, Kylie’s Girl-Date-Nights are starting to catch up with me, I think.”

 

“Girl-Date-Night? I’m intrigued.”

 

Amy sighs.“Kylie’s been forcing me to go out on Tuesdays. We go to bars, clubs, pretty much anywhere she wants. I have to put on a dress and heels and wander around the city with her until she’s worn out.”

 

Jake chuckles. “I guess wearing a dress in heels is a lot for you to handle.”

 

“Oh shush.” 

 

She turns to her desk and flips through her files, trying to decide which case she should work on first. She’s got an easy B&E to tackle, an armed robbery of a convenience store that she needs to interview witnesses for, and a knock-off purse seller to track down, but her brain isn’t functioning as well as it could have. She takes a bracing sip of her coffee and starts looking through the convenience store file, jotting down numbers to call. She’s almost so immersed in her highlighting that she misses Jake’s reply.

 

“Well, why don’t we give you a break next week, and I’ll just come over and hang out? We can watch something on Netflix or whatever. I’ll bring the beer if you buy the pizza.”

 

Amy sputters a little and covers it up by taking another sip of her drink. “Um, uh, sure, yeah, that would be…sure.” She smiles warmly and he returns it. 

 

“Great. Tuesday.”

 

Amy calls Kylie on her lunch break and finds that she’s easily talked into the end of girl-date-night. She’s still rooting for ‘Jamy’ as she calls it, and the idea of Jake and Amy spending every Tuesday night together works towards that goal. Amy rolls her eyes and scoffs at the idea, but Kylie tells her to shut up and enjoy herself and flirt her ass off while she’s at it.

 

And so begins their new routine. Every Tuesday after their shift ends, Amy picks up take out on her way home. Jake swings by his place to shower and change, then picks up some form of alcohol and meets Amy at her apartment by 7. 

 

They start out watching the Die Hard movies which is surprisingly less frustrating than Amy had originally thought. Sure, Jake is an obscenely huge fan of the franchise, but he also knows a lot about the movies and tosses out fun bits of trivia as they watch. Once they finish 1-3 (Jake insists that fourth movie never happened) they move on to other series she’s never watched. This Tuesday, they’re working their way through Phase 2 of the Marvel movies. They’ve already done Iron Man 3 and Thor: The Dark World, and now they’re on to Captain America: The Winter Solider. Amy had been skeptical at first, saying that she wasn’t a big fan of super-hero movies, but she found she was really liking the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She was a particularly big fan of Captain America, and Jake insisted this would be her favorite one yet. 

 

Amy had grabbed Indian on her way home from one of her favorite local restaurants and was setting out the takeout containers while Jake put in the DVD. He sits down on the couch and pokes at the Chicken Tikka Masala with his fork. “What’s in it?”

 

“Just shut up and eat it, Jake. What are you, five?”

 

“If I die from whatever this is, they’ll arrest you, you know.”  
  
Amy rolls her eyes. “It’s tomato curry and chicken, Peralta. You’ll be fine.”

 

After a few bites, he nods. “All right. I concede to your point. I’ll be fine. This is actually pretty delicious. Now c’mon. Let’s watch some Bucky and Cap bromance.”

 

As usual, Jake is right. The movie is definitely her favorite so far, though she disagrees strongly that all there is between Cap and Bucky is a bromance, and she tells him so as she cleans up the takeout. He’s denying the homoerotic overtones even as he toggles over to the special features screen to throw on the blooper reel. 

 

“Seriously, Jake. All you have to do is look at the way Cap looks at him. There’s this longing there, that doesn’t just happen between friends. There’s something more to Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes’ relationship.”

 

“Says the noob who’s never heard of these characters before last month!”

 

“Oh shut it, Peralta! I know love when I see it!”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

He hands her the empties that had accumulated on the table (a fairly large amount, she’s feeling quite a buzz) of the craft beer he’d brought over. She rinses them out and puts them in her recycling bin, feeling slightly dizzy when she stands up straight again. She turns to face him in the living room, mouth open ready to shoot another point at him when she freezes, seeing him holding her iPhone in his hand with a smart-ass grin splayed across his features. “What’re you doing with my phone, Jake?”

 

“I dunno, Ames. Why did you download an app called _Dirty Game - Hot Truth or Dare_?” He clicks on the screen and practically cackles. “Oh my god, it has a red silk background, with black lingerie on it. This is _amazing!”_

 

She stomps over and tries to take the phone out of his hands, but he holds it up out of her reach. “Kylie must’ve downloaded it on my phone when she borrowed it at lunch today. Stupid sneak, I knew her phone hadn’t really died-“  
  
“Right, right. Blame it on the only friend you have. Real classy, Santiago.” He smirks at her and quirks an eyebrow. “Wanna play?”

 

Amy can feel a blush rising to her cheek and balks at him. “What? Are you kidding me? No! I’m not playing sexy truth or dare with you, Peralta.”

 

She tries to grab the phone from him again, but he jumps away from her this time, putting the couch in between them. He taps another button on the screen. “Oh look! There are different versions! Classic, icebreaker…damn, you have to pay for those ones. I guess we’re stuck with the classic.” Another tap. “Ha, that’s a good one! I dare you to tell me what your favorite sex toy is!”

 

Amy rolls her eyes. “I don’t _have_ a favorite sex toy, Peralta. I don’t even _own_ one.”

 

Jake laughs. “Sure you don’t.”

 

“I don’t! Want me to prove it to you? Go look around my bedroom. They don’t work for me. Masturbating doesn’t really do it for me in general.”

 

He almost drops her phone and she snorts as he stares at her slack-jawed. “You’re kidding.”  
  
“Nope. Never been my thing. Why get myself off when someone else can do it for me? Have you looked at my fingers? Super dainty. Not as big or calloused as…” She shrugs, keeping herself from finishing the sentence. “Anyways, yeah.”

 

“So I guess I have to tell you what my favorite sex toy is, then.”

 

“Peralta-“  
  
“Handcuffs. I really, really dig using handcuffs.”

 

“You’re such a cliche, Jake.”

 

Jake clicks the next button and giggles, taking a swig of his beer. He settles on the couch and pats the cushion next to him. Resigning herself to the game, she sits down next to him and takes a generous sip of her beer. Content that she’s finally playing, he turns to her. “What’s your most secret turn on?”

 

“Well, you know about the hands thing.”  
  
“Yes, yes I do.” He has a smug look on his face and she wants to slap it off. Or kiss it off. Either is good, really. 

 

Amy sighs. “Biting. I like being bitten. Something about the marks on my skin the next day…it’s…” She trails off, unsure how to explain it. 

 

“Look at you, Ames, showing off some kink.” He winks exaggeratedly and she hits him with a throw pillow. 

 

“Well, your turn. What’s your most secret turn on?”

 

Jake shrugs nonchalantly. “None of mine are really secrets. I think my biggest turn on is when I get a backrub. Something about a woman’s hands, digging into my muscles…” He shudders and rolls his shoulders, clearly remembering the sensation of someone’s fingers. 

 

Amy nods, picturing rubbing the pads of her thumbs into his broad shoulders, dragging groans and moans out of his throat as she moves down his spine. She shakes her head, pushing the images out of her mind. The alcohol must be getting to her more than she thought if she’s already thinking like that with him still here.

 

She’s gotten pretty good at pushing her feelings for Jake into the background. He’s clearly still not over Sophia, as much as he’s pretending he is. Their Tuesday hang out sessions seem to be helping, but most days when he comes into the precinct he’s practically dead on his feet and distracted all day. They’ve both thrown themselves into their work as a distraction and she’s convinced herself that’s all Tuesdays are for now, too.

 

Jake clicks the next button and blinks at the screen for a second.  

 

“What?”

 

“It says, ‘You have to make out with the person you like least in the group.’”  


Amy feels sweat prickle at the back of her neck. Suddenly it feels like this is getting a little out of hand. She tries to keep her nerves out of her voice when she says, “Well, we can’t do that one. We’re not in a group. Skip to the next one.”

 

He looks up from the phone screen and grins at her. “Backing down from a dare, Santiago?”

 

She scoffs. “Oh come on, Jake. Don’t be stupid.”

 

“I mean, if you’re chicken, it’s totally fine.” He’s baiting her and she knows it, but she can’t help her competitive spark firing up.

 

She glares. “You’re not seriously suggesting we make out with each other.”

 

“Why not? You saying you wouldn’t make out with me Ames?” He clutches his chest, feigning offense. “You wound me, madam.”

 

“Of course, that’s not what I’m saying-“  
  
Jake silences her with a soft press of his lips, angling his body towards hers on the couch. His right hand comes up and cups her jaw gently, his left hand tentatively pressed against her ribcage. She squeaks in momentary surprise, but responds to his kiss in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck and scratching her nails into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Her eyes slide closed as he licks at her lips, urging her to open them so his tongue can tangle with hers. 

 

He tastes like beer and curry, a smoky mixture that she finds she doesn’t mind. Jake is a good kisser. He nips at her lips with his teeth and soothes the sting with his tongue, teasing and coaxing her to share control. His hands are drifting up and down her sides, into her hair, his warm palms spreading heat across her skin through the fabric of her clothes. She feels more than hears his moan when she shifts on the couch and ends up in his lap, hips pressed against his in a straddle position. His hands push under her shirt and she gasps at the sensation of his rough callouses moving against her sensitive skin. 

 

Jake chuckles and nuzzles his nose against hers, moving in for another deep kiss before pulling away with a smile. “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it? Let’s see what’s next.”

 

Amy sits in his lap stunned while he goes back to the phone. He clicks the screen and his eyes light up at the question. She’s trying to pay attention to what he’s saying, but she’s distracted by his left hand still under her shirt and tracing circles into the skin of her lower back, making her shiver. “What does it say?” Was that a quiver in her voice? Damn it.

 

“What do you like to do after sex?” Jake’s voice has dropped down an octave, sending a shockwave right down to her core. Holy shit, he’s using his sex voice on her. And it is _totally_ working. 

 

“Um…” She pauses and bites her lip, most definitely noticing when Jake’s eyes follow the action and darken. “I know it’s corny, but I’m a cuddler. I like curling up together afterward and taking a nap or watching a movie.”

 

“Nothing better than taking a breather together. Besides, it makes it much easier to go another round if you’re still entangled.” Another tap on the screen. Amy shifts her legs to get more comfortable, unintentionally grinding her hips against him. They both stifle a groan. At least Jake is as affected as she is. “Make your best sex noise.”

 

“What?! I can’t do that kind of thing on command?! Can you?”

 

Jake grins and proceeds to make the most vulgar, sexy groan she’s ever heard in her life. He’s got his titled his head back and she can see the way his Adam’s apple bobs. Her breath hitches just at the sight, let alone the sound. She whimpers, her hands on his shoulders tightening slightly. “There you go, that wasn’t so hard, I knew you could do it.” He murmurs, opening his eyes. He hands her the phone and moves his right hand to join his left under her shirt. His fingers are skating around her ribcage, brushing against her bra every so often causing her to twitch. “Here, you read the next one.”

 

Amy looks down at the screen and swallows, tapping the next button. She gasps. “I don’t know about this one, Jake…”

 

“C’mon, Ames, don’t wuss out on me now. Just read it.”

 

“If-“ She swallows again, trying not to think bout why her throat is feeling so dry. “If you had one of the players handcuffed…” She pauses, meeting his eyes, which have turned jet black. “Handcuffed and blindfolded, what would you do with them?”

 

His nails dig into her skin and he grins. “Well, Ames? What would you do to me if you had me handcuffed to your bed?”  
  
“I uh…” Amy looks to her bedroom door, then back at him, making a point to meet his eyes. In for a penny, in for a pound. Plus, he seems to be really enjoying this, and if she’s honest with herself, so was she. “I’d prefer to be the one handcuffed.”

 

Jake groans at that and it isn’t faked or forced at all. He closes his eyes and digs his fingers into her back, pulling her tighter against him. “Oh, Amy. The things I would do to you if you were handcuffed to the bedpost.”

 

She starts to speak before she can change her mind. “I mean…I guess if I had to handcuff you…I’d tease you a lot. Strip you down slowly…then strip for you…” The alcohol is definitely loosening her tongue because this is the stuff she’s never told anyone, not even Kylie. “And I guess I’d suck you off for as long as you could take it, and then right before you come back off, and let you calm down…” She trails off again, drawing it out. She can feel him getting harder underneath her, and the knowledge that he’s getting turned on just by her voice inspires a sense of confidence she’s never experienced before. She tries to sound as sultry as possible as she finishes. “And then I’d climb on top of you and ride you until you’re begging me to let you out of the handcuffs, but I don’t, I just keep going, rubbing my clit against your pubic bone until I’m moaning your name and I know I made you come.” 

 

Jake kisses her again, and it’s hard and it’s bruising her lips. His fingers slip into her hair and he pulls slightly but it’s amazing. She grinds her hips down against him again, on purpose this time, and then they’re both groaning. “I’d spend as long as it took betweenyour legs for you to come at least three times, and then I’d fuck you until you came again, and then I’d fuck you so hard that you couldn’t walk for two days without feeling the burn of me stretching you out, I’d fuck you so hard you couldn’t move without thinking of me.” He growls.

 

If she thought Jake groaning was sexy, his growl was downright obscene. They’re not following the rules of the game anymore she realizes, more taking turns revealing their fantasies to each other. Amy moans against his lips and digs her nails into his shoulders, wishing his shirt would disappear. “I think that sounds like a fair trade.” 

 

She shivers in his lap as he pushes her shirt up higher, urging her to take it off. She lets it drop to the floor and taps the phone again, distracted as Jake’s lips dip down to her bare collarbone and he starts biting little nips along it. “Who do you-“ She gasps at the sting of his teeth, feeling herself clench. She feels his smug smile against her skin and wants to hit him. “What or who do you think about when you masturbate?”

 

His response is muffled against her skin. “I think about you, mostly. I think about bending you over the back of this couch and taking you hard and fast. And I think about pushing you against that wall over there, by the door, and making you come before we even get a chance to put on a movie. I think about staying, not going home, and taking you into the bedroom and laying you against your old lady sheets and tasting every single inch of your skin, hearing every way you can say my name.”

 

“That’s…whoa.” She breathes. He looks up at her and grins. “You really think about that, Jake?”

 

“Fuck yes.” He takes the phone out of her hand and clicks the next button. “‘Stay topless for five minutes.’ Time starts now.” Before she knows it he’s unclasped her bra and it’s slipping down her shoulders, joining her shirt on the floor. 

 

There are lots of things that bother Amy about her appearance. She _is_ human after all. She’s not the biggest fan of her complexion or her freckles, and she often wishes her hair wasn’t so curly or hard to maintain. She’s even worried sometimes that her toned body isn’t as feminine as she’d like to be. But one thing she’s confident in is her breasts. She knows she has a nice chest. Not too big, not too small, the perfect handful and the right size for her somewhat petite frame. 

 

She flashes him the sexiest grin she can manage and leans back with her hands on his thighs and arches her back, pushing her chest up towards his face. She damn near jumps out of his lap when his lips wrap around a nipple. If it weren’t for his hands moving up to her back to steady her, she’d have fallen completely over when his teeth scrape against the sensitive skin. 

 

He moans his appreciation against her as he continues his exploration, switching from breast to breast. Broken groans are escaping her throat in the form of his name, and if it didn’t feel so damn good she’d have the proper sense to be embarrassed. 

 

Suddenly he’s pulling away from her, apparently satisfied. He pulls her up into a sitting position and licks his lips, winking at her. He turns his attention back to the screen and taps the button. “All right. Last one. If you had to choose one person in the room, who would you sleep with?” She can feel the blush moving from her cheeks down to her chest and swallows tightly. Jake shoots a sexy smirk at her and she knows she’s done for. “I dunno, Ames. Who would you sleep with?”

 

“Jake-“  
  
“I know.” He tosses the phone to the side carelessly and scoops her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his hips and her arms banding across his shoulders. “I’d pick you every time.”

 

She smiles brightly and kisses him, hard. “Damn straight you would.”

 

He laughs and walks her into the bedroom, laying her down against the sheets and kissing down her stomach. 

 

Despite his promises of hours between her legs, all of the foreplay from the game seems to have been enough for them both because they come together in a frantic amount of time. She’s soaking wet by the time he gets her pants off, and by the time he’s slipping inside of her, both her legs draped over his shoulders, she’s practically coming. He pins her hands above her head and bites down on her shoulder, moaning at the feel of her tightening around him as he soothes the bite. 

 

“Fuck, Jake-“ She whimpers. “You feel so fucking good.”   
  
“Jesus, Amy, you feel so fucking amazing. You’re fucking amazing, you know that?”

 

“I-“ She chokes on a moan as he thrusts a little deeper, releasing her hands and putting his hands under her ass to lift her up and change the angle. “I had a feeling you’d figure it out sooner or later.”

 

Jake laughs again, groaning against her throat as he bites again. She drifts her hands down to his shoulders and starts digging her fingers into his muscles, rubbing and pulling and dragging. He starts picking up speed which sends her crashing over the edge. She arches against him, his name ripping out of her throat on one long moan as she shakes. “Shit, Jake, shit, oh, shit…”

 

He growls at the feel of her shuddering around him and lets her legs drop off his shoulders, snaking his hand between them, rubbing against her clit in tight circles. She moans again and bites at his shoulder to try and stifle the sound. “Think you can come one more time for me, babe?”

 

Amy opens her eyes and shoots him a challenging stare. “Make me, Jake.”

 

He grins and bites down hard on her shoulder as he thrusts into her harder and faster, scraping his thumbnail across her clit. She comes apart on a silent moan and he follows her almost immediately. It takes them a full five minutes to finally pull apart and straighten out, muscles sore and tired. 

 

After pulling her into his arms and tugging a blanket over their cooling skin, Jake laces his fingers with hers and kisses her temple. “We should really thank Kylie for downloading that app.”

 

Amy giggles. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah, we were never going to get the balls to do this ourselves. She really forced our hand.”

 

She stares at him, confused. “What?”

 

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, Ames. Especially since we started to spend every Tuesday together. One night, when you fell asleep while we were watching Iron Man 2, I wanted to wake you up by kissing you, but I chickened out. This just gave me the perfect excuse.” Jake’s voice has a satisfied, tired sort of sound to it and he pulls her more tightly against his body.

 

She smiles and nods, sleepily curling into him. “I’ve wanted this for a long time, too, Jake. I’ll text her in the morning.”

 

“Is that an invitation to stay the night?” He laughs against her hair.

 

“I was promised cuddling and a second round once we’ve caught our breath. Or do you have somewhere better to be?”

 

Jake’s arm tightens around her shoulders and she tangles her legs with his. “Nope. Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

 

 

****

 

 

The next morning, Amy deletes the app and sends a quick thank you text to Kylie.

 

She misses her friend’s response because she’s in the shower with Jake, but they open it later as they eat waffles and flick globs of whipped cream at each other.

 

 

_ _Details at lunch tomorrow or else. ;) <3 You’re welcome. _ _

Jake laughs and licks whipped cream off her nose. “I’ll give you the cash to buy her lunch.”

 

Amy grins and grabs the whipped cream can, pausing in front of her bedroom door. “You coming, Peralta?”

 

“Oh, hells yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 


End file.
